Natural Woman
by Lemongirl1990
Summary: Android 18 is a newly wed wanting to give her husband the gift of a child. But can her strange android body do such a thing still?


Disclaimer- I don't own any of Dragon Ball Z or it's characters. This is strictly for fan fiction and entertainment purpose only.

Rating-PG-13 Contains Adult situation and mild language

Android 18 has married Krillen but is troubled because her new husband wants a baby. But due to her strange past she may not be able to give him what he wants most. Short story

Natural Woman

By Lemongirl1990

It had been 7 months since their beautiful wedding. She had dreamed of secretly having that special someone in her life since she was a girl. However since Dr. Gero had kidnapped her and her twin brother she had lost sight of that wish. And abandoned any hope of finding that good man. But fate had took pity on her and given her Krillen. He was the most adorable and sweet man she had ever met. He was kind, loyal and above all he saw her as a real woman still. She had been given a gift from him at the Lookout after the Cell games. He had wished for Shenron to remove the bomb inside her so she might live a normal life. However she was unsure about her insides. She had no clue what part was human woman and what was android. She knew she could find out more if she just went to see Bulma. Bulma would be able to give her facts, but did she really want to know the truth? What if the one thing Krillen dreamed of, she simply could not do? Sure Krillen had amazing friends, the woman of his dreams. But 18 knew he wanted a family too.

They had been making love regularly but nothing had occurred as far as a child... She knew Krillen wondered but was too much of a gentleman to pressure her about her body. His mild nature was one of the things that made him so appealing to her. She had decided it was time to know about her body, to face that abyss of the unknown. She was on her way to Bulma's as she pondered all these questions.

She arrived at Capsule Corp, the dome shaped building had beed the site of many parties. But this was no party, this was a woman on a mission. Bulma greeted 18 at the door. "Hey girl! Glad you came by finally. Not knowing has to be torture." Bulma went on, 18 was the silent type. Where as Bulma set the world record for most talkative woman. Ok that may be exaggerated but not by much. "Bulma, if it's all the same can we make this a silent or at least few words type thing?" 18 hoped this was not too rude. Bulma looked a little displeased but the lack of girl talk. But motioned for 18 to come on it. "Sure girl." Bulma smiled to reassure 18. As the two ladies made their way to a room where Bulma could find out just what 18's body looked like inside "This won't hurt 18, it's going to feel like nothing to you I'm sure at least." Bulma motioned for 18 to lay down on a table. Bulma exited after saying "Ok just lay still the machine is going to scan you to see what parts are still human and so on." Bulma smiled and left. As 18 lay on the table she felt her heart longing for a positive diagnosis. She also wanted a baby, she had always dreamed of having a family. She only hoped that dream had not been stollen from her by the evil doctor.

Bulma reentered the room with some notes and a smile. 18 watched Bulma trying to read her face. But Bulma was shockingly blank now. "Well girl... You're all still there ! You have everything you need to make and carry a baby to term!" Bulma jumped for joy. 18 felt something she had not felt in years actual human tears rolling down her skin... "You mean it. Thank you Bulma you don't know how happy that makes me." 18 was beautiful even crying. Bulma smiled "Well girl go on home and get to making that baby with your hubby!" Bulma smiled. 18 stood with a smile and a new confidence that in due time she would give Krillen what he wanted.

I wrote this little short because I have been diagnosed with PCOS For those who don't know it is Polly Cystic Ovarian Syndrome. It has a lot of bad things including cyst on my ovaries. But one of the hardest is infertility I may or may not be able to have a baby with my husband of 3 years now. We have been trying for 1 year. I related to the idea of Android 18 feeling the pain of infertility due to her past. I gave her a happy outcome because I am praying and hoping I too can give my husband a family.

Please enjoy this little short story.


End file.
